1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a sanitary cover assembly for a sanitary fixture, such as a bidet, a sink, a bathtub and the like.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide an efficient and convenient cover assembly in combination with a sanitary fixture, such as the sanitary fixtures used in a bathroom.
Another object of the invention is to provide additional support surfaces, within the concavity of the bowl, to mount and to conceal faucets and, after use, close the cover to protect the faucet and sanitary fixture from dust and dirt, thereby making bathroom cleaning operations easier. This object is achieved by the invention, as characterized in the following description thereof.
When the sanitary fixture is not being used, a cover protects the area where the faucet is located and substantially the entire bowl, and thus protects it from dust. Also, the cover provides the user of the bathroom with a convenient support surface which can be utilized when other bathroom fixtures are being used.